goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles Goes to the Lookout Tower While Grounded
Angelica Pickles: "I'm going to the Lookout Tower while grounded. Ha!" (13x) [ Angelica went into the tower. ] Ryder: "It's such a nice day today, but I wonder what the pups would do today!" [ Ryder sees Angelica walking into his tower with an exculation mark on his head. ] Ryder: "Halt right there! Who goes in my tower without permission?" Angelica Pickles: "Umm. It's me, Angelica Pickles." Ryder: "Oh! So, it was you, eh? Well anyways, what are you doing in my tower, Angelica Pickles?" Angelica Pickles: "I was bored and had nothing to do today. So, that is why I sneaked into the Lookout Tower." Ryder: "What?! Oh, my freaking god, Angelica Pickles! I cannot believe you sneaked into my tower! You are not allowed to sneak into people's buildings or houses, especially mine! Now, get out of here!" Angelica Pickles: "But, Ryder. I'm so sorry! Can I at least make a fake VHS opening to Mary Poppins from 1936 and made by Paramount Pictures. Real, not fake on your computer?" Ryder: "No! Absolutely not!" Angelica Pickles: "But why?" Ryder: "Because I said so!" Angelica Pickles: "Please, Ryder." Ryder: "I said no!" Angelica Pickles: "Pretty please, please, please, please?" Ryder: "For the last time, Angelica, no! Now, get of my tower and go home! I will tell your parents about this!" [ Ryder on the phone while Angelica runs out of the tower, crying. ] Ryder: "Hello, is this Drew and Charlotte Pickles? Yes. Do you know what your daughter Angelica just did? She sneaked into my tower and said that she was going to make a fake VHS opening to Mary Poppins from 1936 and made by Paramount Pictures. Real, not fake on my computer! Please ground her when she gets home, and I don't ever want to see her ever again! Thank you, goodbye!" (At home) Drew Pickles: "Oh! (14x) Angelica! I can't believe you went to the Lookout Tower while grounded? And then, you were going to make a fake VHS opening to Mary Poppins from 1936, and made by Paramount Pictures. Real, not fake on his computer? And didn't I tell you that you can't do that?" Angelica Pickles: "Well, umm, yes, I did." Charlotte Pickles: "Oh, my believeness! Angelica! That's it! You are grounded for 1 million years for going to a Nickelodeon-related place." Drew Pickles: "Now, let's go outside for some punishments." (100 minutes later) Drew Pickles: "Angelica, you have a lot of visitors who want to punish you now." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We all can't believe you went to the Lookout Tower. You know that place is made by Nickelodeon. And you can't do that at all!" Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm so mad at you for going to the Lookout Tower while grounded." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I'm extremely mad at you for going to the Lookout Tower while grounded." Timothy: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Angelica Pickles, the Lookout Tower is a Nickelodeon-related place. And you know that you are not allowed to go to that place." Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mouskewitz from An American Tail. And I agree with Timothy and the Brisbys!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. I'm very angry at you for going to the Lookout Tower while grounded." Leopold Slikk: "I am Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. I cannot believe you went to the Lookout Tower while grounded." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Going to the Lookout Tower while grounded is not cool at all." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Angelica Pickles, I can't believe you were going to make a fake VHS opening to Mary Poppins from 1936, and made by Paramount Pictures. Real, not fake on Ryder's computer. That VHS opening you are going to make is strongly fake. Mary Poppins came out in 1964, not 1936. And it's made by Disney, not Paramount Pictures." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. And I heard that you went to the Lookout Tower." Mary Poppins: "I'm Mary Poppins. And I agree with Dylan. You are in big trouble for going to the Lookout Tower while grounded." Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I also agree with Woody and Buzz.” Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. Angelica Pickles, if you hit on me, rub my breasts and my butt, and make my breasts grow so bigger and bigger that could bump and hit people, I'm so going to tell the ambulance." NozomiRocks2007: "I'm NozomiRocks2007. And I agree with Crystal Alice because she is my girlfriend. You will be in mega trouble if you hit on her. And you are worse than Dark Bloom." Daniel: "I'm Daniel. Angelica Pickles, PAW Patrol is made by Nickelodeon, and you are banned from all Nickelodeon stuff." Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with my boyfriend." Macusoper Busters: "I'm the good Macusoper Busters. You will be in deep trouble if you take my clothes off." Kart: "I'm the good Kart. You need to stop this type of behaviour right now." FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: "I'm FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP. If you take my clothes off, I will chase you and put my clothes back on." TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. And I can't believe you went to the Lookout Tower." Harry: "I'm Harry, and I agree with TheSuperBaxter." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. If you go to any more Nickelodeon-related places, I will beat the living crap out of you!" Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. You should know that cheaters never prosper!" Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. And I'm very tired of you doing Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff." Aaron: "I'm Aaron. You know what? Get out of this world someday, so that we will never see you ever again!" Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. If you make another fake VHS opening on your computer, your dad will close your account for good!" Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. If you injury Kayla, I will beat you up!" Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. I will force you to play Nintendo and Sega video games for life." Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Savannah: "I'm Savannah. I can't believe you went to the Lookout Tower." Neal: "I'm Neal. And I agree with my girlfriend." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. And I can't stand you crying like a big baby." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. And the Lookout Tower is Nickelodeon-related. And you should know that." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. And we cannot stand you always playing Grand Chase and Elsword stuff." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Ferris Bueller: "I'm Ferris Bueller. And we all hate Grand Chase and Elsword with a destroying passion." Angry Video Game Nerd: "I'm James Rolfe aka. The Angry Video Game Nerd. And we are very sick and tired of you playing Grand Chase and Elsword related games." Miss. Shaw: "I'm Miss. Shaw. And I agree with the Angry Video Game Nerd. And you are a bad (9x) girl and a bad (19x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. And you are totally banned from all Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff." Miss. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will be wearing diapers until you die. Not nappies, but diapers." Angry Video Game Nerd: "That's right! This means wearing diapers forever." Ferris Bueller: "You will not watch my movie anymore because my movie is made by Paramount." Ericina: LouieLouie95: DavidtheAnimationGuy: Taylor Hayes: "You will take karate non-stop for the rest of your life. And you will also read Disney and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic books for the rest of your life as well." Slippy V: "You will be sent to the audience to teach yourself a lesson." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I will bring out all the animals and they will beat you up!" Neal: "I will give you a detention every day when you're in school!" Savannah: "I will now bring out Bert and his chimney sweep buddies and they will sing the Step in Time song to teach yourself a lesson." Cooper's Dad: "You will watch Looney Tunes blooper videos from now on." Cooper: "I agree with my Dad." Kayla: "You will be going to boot camp led by Edmund Foon." Eric Smith: "You will also be going to summer camp for troubled teens." Adrianna: "The next time we have to give you Warren-Style Punishments, we will take you to the 1956 20th Century Fox logo." Andrew: "You will join the Epic Impossible team to learn how to respect people's opinions." Stephanie: "All of your SpongeBob posters will be replaced with Hello Kitty posters." Kyle: "Also, all of your Nick Jr. posters will be replaced with posters from Disney, 20th Century Fox, and MGM shows and movies." Maya: "If you beat me up, I will beat you up back!" Aaron: "If you make fun of me, I will make fun of you back!" Emily: "If you ding dong ditch my house, I will come over and give you a Caillou-Style Punishment Day." Dylan: "You will be going to military school and you will be doing lots of activities without having any breaks." Joseph Selaty: "You will become a fan of Super Mario for the rest of your life!" TheJojuan4444: "You will also become a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog for the rest of your life as well!" Harry: "I will give you a hard spanking to teach yourself a lesson!" TheSuperBaxter: "I will now make grounded videos out of you to teach yourself a strong, strict, and painful lesson!" FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: "Some of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central or Viacom, and Grand Chase and Elsword related will be demolished!" Kart: "And some of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central or Viacom, and Grand Chase and Elsword related will be donated to the hospital." Macusoper Busters: "I will force you to like New Line Cinema stuff from now on." Tori: "You will go to night school every night." Donha: "You will also go to summer school every summer." Rai: "You will receive spankings and slappings twenty-four seven!" Sena: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on!" Finn: "And worse, you will sleep in cold by me using this Bing Tai Chi card!" Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch stuff not made by Viacom, Comedy Central, MTV, Nick Jr., Nickelodeon, or Paramount for the rest of your life." Dylan Priest: "You will drink Coca-Cola beverages instead of Pepsi beverages from now on." Jessie: Buzz Lightyear: "You will be forced to watch all three of my movies on VHS and DVD." Woody: "You will also go see Toy Story 4 when it comes out in theatres in 2019." Mary Poppins: "You will also be forced to watch my movie nonstop and forever and ever and ever and ever! That includes Saving Mr. Banks and the new Mary Poppins Returns in 2018." Crystal Alice: "There will be no Beavis and Butthead, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Rusty Rivets, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no South Park, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Ni-Hao Ki-Lan, no Team Umizoomi, no Sunny Day, no Top Wing, no Winx Club, no Along Came a Spider, no Team America, no Zack and Quack, no Brickleberry, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, and no The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game for you!" NozomiRocks2007: "We will give you foods that you hate. Including peas, carrots, apples, bananas, puddings, fast food places related to Coca-Cola, and other foods that you hate." Daniel: "You will not go see Wonder Park when it comes out." Amanda: "Everytime when Sanjay and Craig comes, we will switch it to Family Guy. This is the FOX show that you don't like." Leopold Slikk: "I will beat you up with my keyboard!" Wally Trollman: "You will not watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Paramount." Fievel: "You will be forced to watch my movies. And if you don't, the Giant Mouse of Minsk will kill you!" Timothy Brisby: "You will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows like Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Care Bears, Strawberry Shortcake, and other shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, or Viacom. And not related to Grand Chase and Elsword." Mrs. Brisby: "You will be forced to play Super Mario educational video games like Mario's Early Years, Mario is Missing, Mario's Time Machine, Mario's Fundamentals, Super Mario and Friends, When I Grow Up, and all other Mario educational video games from now on." Justin: "You will be forced to watch all fan-made Justin movies as well as The Secret of NIMH for the rest of your natural born life." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." Defender #1: "You will also be forced to watch An American Tail, Fievel Goes West, The Treasure of Manhattan Island, The Mystery of the Night Monster, and all fan-made Toni Toponi movies." Defender #2: "You will also listen to Fievel's Little Song and other CDs not made by Viacom or for girls." Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will take you to the Netherworld and you will get killed by zombie pigmen for your punishment." Drew Pickles: "You heard what the visitors had said to you. Now, Tigger from the Winnie the Pooh franchise will beat you up right now!" [ Tigger appears with a bounce sound effect. ] Tigger: "Prepare to be bounced on!" [ Tigger bounces on Angelica Pickles several times. The scene is censored with a censor block. ] Angelica Pickles: "Ow!" (19x) It hurts so bad!" The End.